Moves not in the Pokémon games
This is a list of moves that have appeared in the anime, manga, and TCG that have not appeared in the games. In the anime *Ash's Pidgeotto ** Gust Counterattack: a variation of , used to force the foe to evade. This technique was used only once by Ash's Pidgeotto in Ash Catches a Pokémon. Pidgeotto slams its wings together, creating a small air flow around his wings forcing Jessie's Ekans to jump away. * James's Koffing ** Makeover, used in Pokémon Fashion Flash * Ash's Pikachu ** Rocket Punch, a powered boxing punch, used in The Punchy Pokémon. ** Static Jolt, a weaker version of , used to battle in The Problem with Paras. ** Thunderspark, a weaker version of , used to battle a in Hocus Pokémon. ** Volt Tail: a combination of and . An improvised move where Pikachu starts off with Volt Tackle and pulls off Iron Tail a second before it hits. Used against Sho's Raichu in Pika and Goliath! and against 's in The Semi-Final Frontier!. ** Counter Shield * Blaine's Magmar ** Air Lens: Magmar heats the air around its arms, repelling any type of electrical attack. Used against Ash's Pikachu in Riddle Me This. * Ash's Charizard ** Aerial : Charizard spins while flying causing damage to a Pokémon clinging onto it. Used against Blaine's Magmar in Volcanic Panic. ** Flaming Seismic Toss: a combination of Charizard's and along with 's . Used in Better Eight Than Never. * Egan's ** Flaming Tackle: a variation of used in Some Like It Hot. * Ash's Pikachu and ** Thunder Armor: Pikachu uses on itself and Swellow. This improvised technique increases both Pikachu and Swellow's and , allowing them to subdue their opponents with relative ease. This was used in Solid as a Solrock. * Ash's Buizel ** Ice Aqua Jet: a combination of an move and . It was attempted first in A Stand-Up Sit-Down! as a Contest combination, invented by . Later, it was perfected by and used in the Wallace Cup as well as the battle between Ash and Crasher Wake. It was used in Classroom Training! with the help of Candice's 's . Again, it was used in Familiarity Breeds Strategy! during Ash's battle with Paul. ** Counter Shield * Ash's Infernape ** Counter Shield * Ash's Froakie ** Frubble: a physical characteristic of Froakie, used in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. * James's Inkay ** Ink Spray: a characteristic of Inkay, used in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. * Jessie's Pumpkaboo ** Flashlight: a characteristic of Pumpkaboo, used in The Bamboozling Forest!. In Super Smash Bros. * :Alolan Whip (Japanese: ロープスイング Rope Swing): 's side B speical move in the series. Incineroar dashes towards its opponent, grabs them and then throws them towards wrestling ring ropes. Upon being rebounded by ropes, Incineroar has to press the B button to preform a move against the oncoming opponent. Pressing B too early will make Incineroar do a weak back-body drop. Pressing B too late will result in the move failing, dealing recoil to Incineroar. Pressing B at just the right time will make Incineroar do a strong lariat. This is the only special move in Smash Bros. with no basis from the Pokémon franchise. * : (Japanese: おおきくなる Grow): 's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Jigglypuff grows to an enormous size, taking up most of the stage. Jigglypuff then lets out a loud cry which blasts foes away. It may be or . After it cries, it shrinks back down to normal size. * : (Japanese: はどうのあらし Wave Storm): 's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Lucario will rise to the top of the screen, then let out a powerful beam of aura that can be angled. This move lasts for a short period of time. Lucario will return to where he once was when the move is over. Like all of Lucario's moves, this attack becomes more powerful as Lucario's damage increases. * :Thunder Jolt (Japanese: でんげき Electric Attack): 's standard B special move in the series, taken from a Pikachu TCG card. Pikachu will let off a small blue ball of electricity which will steadily fall until it hits a surface, in which it'll move in a waving pattern on that surface (up walls, over and under too) for a brief period of time. It'll deal damage when someone else touches it. has this move in Super Smash Bros. Melee also, but it is stronger and, as with all of Pichu's electric moves in that game, does a little bit of damage to Pichu when it uses it. However, in the French translation, this move is referred as Thunderbolt (Tonnerre in French). In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga *Blasty :OX□♥○: hits the opponent by releasing its water cannons, used to defeat Bruno's . *Pika :MegaVolt (Japanese: １００まんボルト 1,000,000 Volts): a stronger version of (10 times the strength), used to defeat Lance. *Pibu :Super Rising Thunder (Japanese: 超ライジングサンダー Super Rising Thunder): A stronger version of , used to defeat the Masked Man. In PSs2, it was revealed to actually be the move , but came up with the name Super Rising Thunder because he didn't know its real name. In the TCG The Pokémon Trading Card Game frequently invents new moves for Pokémon to use. It should be noted however, that some moves that appear in the card game go on to appear in the video games. For example, in the very first set released, knew and knew , moves not introduced in the game until Generation II. It should also be noted that some of the moves listed here may share their English names with moves or Abilities later introduced in the video games, but they are in fact unrelated as their names in the original Japanese are different. For example, 's Hurricane (Japanese: ハリケーン Hurricane) is not the same as the move would later learn starting in the Generation V games (Japanese: ぼうふう Windstorm). Original Series :See Moves not in the Pokémon games/In the TCG/Original Series Neo Series Promotional Cards Half Decks e-Card Series Promotional cards EX Series :See Moves not in the Pokémon games/In the TCG/EX Series Diamond & Pearl Series :See Moves not in the Pokémon games/In the TCG/Diamond & Pearl Series Platinum Series :See Moves not in the Pokémon games/In the TCG/Platinum Series HeartGold & SoulSilver Series :See Moves not in the Pokémon games/In the TCG/HeartGold & SoulSilver Series Call of Legends Black & White Series :See Moves not in the Pokémon games/In the TCG/Black & White Series XY Series :See Moves not in the Pokémon games/In the TCG/XY Series XY BREAK Series :See Moves not in the Pokémon games/In the TCG/XY BREAK Series Sun & Moon Series :See Moves not in the Pokémon games/In the TCG/Sun & Moon Series Miscellaneous Promos Japanese-only releases Unnumbered Promotional cards Vending Machine cards Intro Pack Intro Pack Neo Pokémon VS Application Pack P Promotional cards J Promotional cards T Promotional cards McDonald's Pokémon-e Minimum Pack PLAY Promotional Cards Movie Commemoration VS Pack PCG-P Promotional cards Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sky-Splitting Deoxys Gift Box Mew • Lucario DP-P Promotional cards DPt-P Promotional cards Movie Commemoration Random Pack BW-P Promotional cards Everyone's Exciting Battle *